


Let's Kill a King

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [53]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's time to face Oryx.





	Let's Kill a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer looked at Aaron, and it seemed like Aaron thought he was going to his death, or at least Spencer was going to his death. They were for once using one of the rooms to get ready in that were made as communal points for fire teams. Aaron had chosen here as Jack was still asleep. Aaron had his thicker pants on with his boots but his armor was laying in pieces beside him, and he had been staring at the same point for nearly ten minutes. Spencer had just finished drying off after his shower. His clothing would chafe if he had any bit of water on him, so he had used a towel to get most of the water off of him and then he had stood under the air dryer in the corner.

Dropping the shirt Spencer was about to put on to the floor, Spencer walked across the area they were settled in and tipped Aaron's face up to him.

"We are going to make it through this," Spencer said.

"I know that in my head but in my heart, I feel like we are going to lose something."

"I will not let that fucking thing wipe out the Sov family," Spencer said with vehemence in his voice. He gripped Aaron's face and turned it up toward him even more to where Aaron was looking him in the eyes as he sat down on Aaron's lap. "We are both leaving there alive. The only things that are going to die are Hive, Taken, and Oryx. I will not let any of us die if I have to rip that ship apart with my bare hands." Spencer saw the black wisps floating off of his hands. He had been unable to control it that much since Aaron and JJ had the ability the hide as Ascendant beings. Spencer wondered what the time in the Realm would do to them. Would it change them like it had Spencer and Mara? Would it resent the incursion and try and wipe them off the map?

"I know I just feel like this is the start of the end."

"It's been the start of the end for a long time, but it's not our end." Spencer leaned in and kissed Aaron. He pushed every single one of his feelings into that kiss, and he made sure that Aaron understood. "I will not lose any of you."

Aaron said nothing in response to that, but he wrapped his arm around Spencer's back and pulled their bodies close. Spencer was all into that right up until Aaron stood up, Spencer quickly wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist to hold on. Aaron walked forward, crashing Spencer's back into the wall that had been behind him. "You are naked."

"And you are half naked," Spencer said. He was a little confused on why that mattered. He had to be naked to get dressed.

"How much time do we have?"

"Before we are set to depart from the Tower?" Spencer looked at the time device on the wall. "About an hour."

"Long enough."

"Long enough for what?" Spencer only had a few seconds to react to Aaron stepping back from the wall and loosening his support of Spencer. Spencer unwrapped his legs from around Aaron's waist and settled them onto the floor. He watched as Aaron undid his pants enough to get his cock out. Which was already hard. Spencer looked up into Aaron's eyes to see that he was needing this. He needed this connection for them before they went on what looked like a suicide run. Spencer didn't know what Aaron wanted though. There was no bed, and it wasn't like Spencer was going to leave the area they were in and walk naked down the hall to their bedrooms. And he especially wasn't going to let Aaron walk with his cock out.

Aaron walked back to the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a bottle of their preferred slick. Spencer kind of wasn't shocked that Aaron had it with him. Aaron turned his finger around in a circle, so Spencer turned around to face the wall he had been leaning against. He heard Aaron squirting some slick out and then there were fingers pressing into him. Aaron said nothing as he lubed up Spencer before roughly turning him around. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck as Aaron's hands settled on his ass and started to lift him up.

There was no sound before the breach before Aaron was pushing into him and burying his face in Spencer's neck as he did it. One of Aaron's hands braced against the wall, and the other slipped between the top of Spencer's ass and the wall to help angle Spencer out a little more. Spencer gripped Aaron's neck a little tighter with one arm and used the hand of the other to pull Aaron's head up to where they could kiss. This wasn't fucking. Aaron's hips were moving too slow. It was like he was savoring this. Enjoying them doing what they were doing. Being together. No words were needed as they writhed together, Spencer holding on too tight to Aaron for it not to hurt somewhere Spencer's hand was tangled in his hair.

Spencer refused to entertain the thought that this was going to kill them. He had seen what his life was going to be when the Collapse had happened, and he had seen the wave of energy coming at them. He had seen his life in the stars with two figures at his sides. He now knew that they were Jack and Aaron. He refused to believe anything else. Aaron's orgasm came on swift, his hips thrusting up into Spencer and making him grunt from the force. His hips stilled, and Spencer groaned in frustration for a second before Aaron was there, dropping to his knees while carefully putting Spencer on his feet.

Aaron sucked him down with one move and bobbed up and down with speed, sucking hard and fast in comparison to the sex they were just having. Spencer's knees gave out as he came and he barely held himself by bracing on Aaron's shoulders until Aaron finally let his overly sensitive cock slip from his lips. Spencer finally let his arms soften, and it took him down into Aaron's lap. Aaron nuzzled up the side of his neck and bit slightly there at the point where neck became ear. Spencer shuddered at the feeling but didn't move as Aaron kept on moving up until he claimed Spencer's mouth in a kiss.

"We need to shower."

"At least I was not dressed," Spencer said, and it made Aaron laugh which was what he was looking for.

They left the room with a few minutes to spare on getting to the hanger where the Galliot was being checked over before they left. Amanda was dealing with something else, but she gave Spencer the thumbs up. JJ was waiting at the base of the ship, decked out to go. Her G.A.R.C.I.A. was hovering over a pile of ammunition, scanning it. After a few seconds about a third of the ammo disappeared.

Spencer saw rounds for Aaron's Sniper Rifle left, which was good. Spencer had his swords on his back, and Aaron had made sure that G.A.R.C.I.A. had his sword on hand, but he had his Sniper Rifle ready on his back.

"Ready?" JJ asked as she looked up at them. Her helmet was tucked under her arm. Spencer and Aaron's were in G.A.R.C.I.A.'s little dimensional hold of sorts. Once they were on the ship, G.A.R.C.I.A. would hand them over.

"As we will ever be," Aaron said.

One flash of light and they were all inside of the ship. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared a few seconds later, bobbing up and down. Spencer wasn't sure how ready JJ really was for what was to come, but he hoped that she didn't freak out when they entered the Ascendant Realm.

Spencer set their course with the ship but kept control. He needed that to not shake apart in anticipation of what they were getting ready to do.

"Enemies across the ship are up," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as they neared the point where they could transmat out into the Hull Breach area. "We can't safely transmat further than this."

"Then let's go." Spencer turned and looked at Aaron and JJ, both looked ready to end what Oryx had begun.

Spencer looked around the area where they were transmatted. There was Cabal all around the crashed ship and Hive fighting them. There was a lot of them, and Spencer wasn't sure that it was going to be easy to get to Oryx if this what was they had to face the whole way to get to the Taken King.

"All of this was set in motion long ago. He calls out, and the Darkness answers," Eris Morn said over the comms.

"Okay, creepy sidekick, check," Cayde said, and he really did actually sound freaked out. "Rogue-ish commander, check. And then we have the Guardians, my greatest success story. I'd say we're ready to get this done!"

Spencer looked at Aaron who shook his head a little at his leader.

"Push back the dark..." Eris trailed off a little bit. "End it."

"She's right, Guardian. There's no doubt in my mind this could possibly work. Now, get to that rupture."

The direction that they needed to head in was thankfully mostly enemy free and the parts that weren't, Spencer was pretty sure they could duck through the ravine in the middle of the room. Spencer watched as Cabal and Hive fought before he jumped down from the ledge they were on. He heard JJ and Aaron following behind but didn't wait for them. Spencer set the pace to rush through the room, he didn't want to have to fight if he didn't have to. It would tire them out too much, and that would not be good. There was a hell of a fight coming, and Spencer didn't want to waste energy where it wasn't needed.

Spencer watched for the dark corners in the tunnel they were in. With the broken bits of the walls having fallen, it made for easy ambush spots. Spencer slowed down as he got closer to where he could hear even more fighting going on, at the other end of the ship. The Cabal crash landing their ship onto the Dreadnaught had really done a number on the Hive ship.

"Okay, that's where the rupture should be," G.A.R.C.I.A. said, putting a beacon on their HUDs as they entered the Mausoleum.

"Get it open!" Cayde said. "Once you're there, send your coordinates. We'll lock down your position and send in reinforcements."

"Sounds like a good plan," Aaron said.

There was Hive crawling all over the area where the Rupture was. Spencer knew they would have to fight through them as well as any Taken that Oryx chose to send to fight them.

"I'll hang back like normal until sniping is no longer an option. Then I'll join you two in the fray."

"Sounds good," JJ said.

"Cry 'Havoc!,' and let slip the dogs of war," Spencer said as he rushed up to where a Knight was. Spencer slid on his side, thrusting a sword up into the Knight's gut before he sprang up and swung the sword with all his might. The head of the Knight rolled off its shoulders, and as it hit the floor, it turned to dust. Acolytes looked at Spencer in near horror as they tried to decide if they wanted to come at him or flee. They were about to turn tail and run when a noise started up, and Spencer turned to meet the Taken that were being spewed out of the Taken energy.

Spencer smiled at them, and even though they couldn't see it, Spencer let that smile turn feral. He lunged at the first, swiping with his sword before the Taken had fully formed. He felt nothing as he danced around the Taken as they formed continuously. He heard the shots from's Aaron's Sniper Rifle, taking out Taken as Spencer turned to fight with them. Usually, Spencer would care that Aaron was taking his kills, but right now it was a free for all. There was no reason to upset as there were going to be enough deaths on all of their hands by the time this was over. The only kill that Spencer wanted was Oryx, and he would shove Aaron out of the way to have that kill.

It could have been hours later that Spencer was pulled out of his fighting trance by the fact that there was nothing else to fight. JJ was up by the Rupture, and she stepped closer. It spawned between the curved poles.

"The rupture can sense the soul you hold! You are Ascendant!" Eris sounded more happy in that instant than she really had any right to be given that they hadn't actually killed Oryx yet.

"Time to go kill a king, eh, Guardians? Good luck." Cayde's tone was fond and soft, but at least there was no edge to it that said that he was afraid they weren't coming back.

"Well, I'm ready if you are," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

JJ looked back at Spencer and waited for him to get to her. Aaron arrived just seconds later, and they all three stepped through at the same time.

Spencer looked around to see that this wasn't like the Ascendant Realm that he was used to. He wondered why the Hive parts looked that much different than the rest. Probably an extension of Oryx's will and his power.

"Looks like we're going to have to finish this on our own. My scans are returning nothing. We're definitely... somewhere, but no sign of Oryx." G.A.R.C.I.A. said, and her tone was not the happiest.

They were in a long tunnel and followed it until the scan told them that they were in the Asylum. That did not bode well.

"Well, I wonder what Hive keep in their Asylum?" Aaron asked.

"Probably the Hive that like bunnies and kitties and long walks on the beach," Spencer said.

"That is funnier than it should be," JJ said as she shook with laughter.

There was one of the orbs at the mouth of the tunnel. Spencer waved for Aaron and JJ to stay back as he stepped up to it. It shot forward, and Spencer followed it into the trap that Oryx was setting.

"Well, now we know we have his attention," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. "Hi, Oryx."

"Quit poking an insane Hive God," Spencer said.

Taken started to spawn again.

"I don't want to be that far apart anywhere that we go," Spencer said.

"Agreed. I'll not use my Sniper right now. I'll hold it in reserve for if we need it." Aaron held out this hand and G.A.R.C.I.A. transmatted his sword into his hands. Spencer heard the sound of transmat and looked at JJ to see a Rapier appear in her hand.

"You boys aren't the only one with swords. I just picked out mine. Let's kill some taken."

They had been in that area of the ship before just not on the plane of existence that they were on at the moment. It was strange to see it so empty of Hive. They fought their way through a horde of Taken as they spawned and spawned to try and stop them. Oryx had to know that they were coming for him. There was no way that Oryx had got as high up as he did and not be as smart as hell.

The room beyond was empty of enemies, but there was one of the orbs. Spencer took the lead with JJ and Aaron right behind him. As they approached the orb disappeared, and a massive figure of Oryx appeared that was as large as a house.

"You are the last hope of the Light?! I have taken entire worlds! You are not worthy to face me!" Just as Oryx stopped speaking, a Rupture appeared, and a Taken was forming.

Primus Ta'aun, Hand of Oryx was there, and there was no choice to not to fight him. Spencer turned to look at Aaron and JJ. They all put up their swords and took out their best weapons while Aaron pulled his Sniper Rifle.

"I'll focus on the big boy-" Aaron stopped.

Another Taken was coming through the Rupture. Baxx, the other Hand of Oryx was in the room.

"I'll focus on the big boys. You two mop up the little ones and when they are gone help me."

Spencer knew that Oryx was trying to weaken them or just kill them. He didn't think they were worthy of his time at all. Spencer would make sure that he thought twice about that in the seconds before Spencer killed him.

Baxx was the one to drop off the dais that they had spawned on and chase them around the room. Ta'aun stayed up there right up until Aaron got a little close chasing after Baxx to shoot at him when he decided it was time to chase JJ around the room. Ta'aun jumped down until Spencer got his attention and went back up. They didn't need two monsters chasing them around the room.

Whereas the last time they had faced these two huge Taken, they had been unable to damage them enough to do anything, this time they could. It had to be something with them being Ascendant or being near the realm. There was a change, but Spencer wasn't sure what it was.

Baxx was the first to fall with Aaron and JJ concentrating on him while Spencer kept Ta'aun occupied as well as working on taking out the smaller Taken that were popping up. Ta'aun fall not long after with all three of them focusing on him. When they were dead, Spencer turned toward the closed Rupture and stepped up to it. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared and started to scan it.

"It was opened from the other side. I can't promise it leads to Oryx, but there's definitely something bad waiting," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Only Toland, the Shattered glimpsed the Ascendant realm," Eris said, and it shocked Spencer enough that he jumped. He heard a squeak from JJ and a grunt from Aaron. "He spoke of terrors beyond understanding. Some you defeat... some you become."

Cayde was solemn when he spoke. "Stick with the first one, Guardian."

Spencer walked through the Rupture and waited for JJ and Aaron to appear on either side of him before he started forward. They were still on the ship, but he had no clue why they had not entered the full Ascendant Realms yet. This was not that. Another hallway and then a huge open area at the end of it. It was a vast open space, and Spencer could see that the other side was crawling with Hive. Spencer turned and looked at Aaron. Aaron was getting set up to snipe them. Spencer drew his Scout Rifle to see if it had the distance needed and when the first Acolyte fell, Spencer smiled.

The two of them cleaned up the Hive before they started to cross the chasm that separated them. Spencer looked around an then got close to the edge.

"Come to me, warrior of Light. I will finish what Crota began," Oryx said.

Spencer looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He went a little further down the ledge they were on, and a bridge appeared. He looked back at Aaron and JJ to wait on them. He would rather they all went at the same time. There was no trickery as they ran across to the other side as quickly as they could with the narrowness of the area they were running across.

There were two statues, and one of them had markings on it. Spencer walked over to look at it. He felt G.A.R.C.I.A. appear beside him.

"The markings suggest that this is a Hive God, but I don't recognize the symbol...nothing in The World's Grave, either. The name is...Nokris..."

"Interesting," Spencer said. He walked over to the other one.

"There are no markings that suggest a carving tool. They were assembled and crafted through some sort of Hive spell. I think this one represents Crota." G.A.R.C.I.A. disappeared when she was done speaking.

"Stay hidden now unless we want you out," Aaron said as he approached the statue that was for Nokris, whoever or whatever it was.

"Yes, Sir."

There was another statue just inside the doorway with darkness on either side of it.

"It's Oryx. These statues, everything here was created before Earth was formed...I wonder how many worlds Oryx has taken."

"Hundreds," Spencer said. He looked into the darkness on the left of the statue. "Thousands." He turned that direction and started to walk. The darkness was so thick that Spencer couldn't see two feet in front of his face. He hoped that he wasn't going to walk off of a ledge when a light started to burn in front of him. It was almost like white fire. It glowed brighter for a few seconds before it began to move. Where it moved, it left a trail to light their way until it started to move up. Making the symbol of Oryx, the Taken King. It changed to where it was burning red, and then the doors that it was painted across started to open up.

There was a glow at the far end of wherever they were. It was horrendous looking, and Spencer wasn't sure what was making it red like that. He frowned and drew up his Scout Rifle to get ready for whatever was coming. Then it was like the light was being allowed back into the room as Oryx appeared and his wings moved back into his body, and he was fully visible.

"At last! I will have vengeance!" Oryx yelled into the room, and even the air vibrated as he screamed.

"You'll fucking die!" Spencer yelled at Oryx.

Oryx looked a little shocked at that. Spencer used his distraction to start to fire at him, and Oryx started to bob and weave. Taken spawned around them. Spencer focused on them as they were going to be the death of them. The room they were in was huge, and Spencer saw very few places for Aaron to set up in that he would be protected. Spencer swapped from his Scout Rifle when he had a chance and pulled his Sidearm and one of his swords. Hack and slash with a few shots fired here, and there was the way to go.

The three of them traded off between firing and hiding as their shields dropped and refilled.

"Your Traveler's light cannot reach you here," Oryx said as he disappeared.

Spencer felt the Light drain from him. He cursed and chased after where Oryx had been, leaving behind a few Taken there. Spencer slashed at them until they were all dead. Aaron and JJ joined him at the dais to look for where Oryx was going to appear. There was no way that he had given up so quickly. Oryx was there for vengeance, and it was they who had killed his son.

"What you call Darkness is the end of your evolution!" Oryx said as he appeared at the other end of the room. Along with a horde of Taken who looked to be a little stronger than the last group.

"I'll take the Captains," Aaron said as he stayed at the end of the room, they were at. Spencer and JJ moved forward to advance n Oryx's position.

Oryx disappeared one more time and came back with even stronger Taken with him. Spencer cursed as he knew that Oryx was toying with them. He doubled down to get Oryx to do something else that would piss him off. Spencer kept on firing, ignoring the few Psions that were left. Oryx yelled and then spun around, covering himself with his wings. Spencer saw his vision fading away from him and then when he could see again the three of them were all standing on the altar surrounded by a wall of darkness.

"Your Light...will...die." Oryx floated in and around the edge of darkness and Spencer fired at him. None of the shots made it to him it seemed.

Spencer cursed and drew readied his sword as a Taken orb appeared to drop off more of the fucking nuisances. Oryx fired at them while the killed his Taken and then he roared in rage and changed at them. Spencer barely got behind a sire in the room when he felt the room shake. Spencer rolled to his side and took aim, firing at Oryx's head with his Sidearm. Oryx roared again and took off, his wings flapping hard and pulling him up into the air where he couldn't be shot at.

"Come down and face us you, coward!" Spencer yelled to the void.

"The Darkness is a gift. Let my will set you free." Oryx appeared at the edge of the area again, unable to be hit but he summoned more Taken Thrall and Spencer rushed forward, shoving his gun into his holster and drawing his second sword to cut their heads off before they got too close. Oryx disappeared and reappeared across the circle area from him.

"I refuse your gift, Oryx, the Taken King! I will shove your Darkness down your throat!" Spencer roared his rage out at Oryx. He turned to follow Oryx to see that a few more Thrall was messing with JJ. Spencer was halfway across the area to her when Oryx landed on top of her, his sword bashing her down. The icon for her disappeared.

"Guardian down," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Crota fell... I will not!" Oryx said as he disappeared again.

"You'll fall. All Hive must die!"

"You fight strongly for a Guardian. You might for more than your world." Oryx was right there on the other side of the wall of Darkness, talking to Spencer.

"I fight for my people." Spencer didn't need to tell him which people.

"I killed another that fought for her people. She came, and she tried to stop me."

"She did what she planned which was to stop you from wiping out Earth in one fell swoop. You did exactly what she wanted you to do. She played you for a fool, and you proved that you were stupid as fuck. If you had ignored her and continued on, you could have wiped us out." Spencer watched as the Echo of Oryx moved around the area they were in. Oryx thought they were stupid when they were not. Spencer kept his eyes on where Oryx really was and not the Echo.

"I want to rip the soft fleshy bits from the Guardian who killed Crota myself. I was going to make the Guardians a deal. They give me them, and I'll let them live. Though I was going to turn around and kill them anyway." Oryx rushed forward, but Spencer was ready for him. He felt the pull of his Light on his body and as Oryx crashed into him. Oryx screamed as he hit the Nova Bomb instead and was stuck in it. He landed away from his sword, the shock of the attack making him drop it. Spencer drew his sword back and then plunged it into Oryx's chest, in the spot where the heart pushed what passed for Hive blood around his body.

"That's for my sister and my brother," Spencer said.

"What?" Oryx gasped.

"For Mara and Uldren Sov, who stopped you to save my life and gave up their own to not see me dead again. You murdered them." Spencer jerked his sword form Oryx's chest and shoved at him with his boot. Oryx looked like he was dying. He reached out for his sword, and a glowing white connection appeared between his clawed hand and the sword. Spencer watched as it tipped toward him but didn't actually leave the ground where it had stuck itself in and go to him.

It wasn't until the orb of what looked like electricity formed in Oryx's hand that Spencer realized he wasn't trying to grab his sword. Spencer prepared to plunge his sword into Oryx's body again, but Oryx raised his hand up and then plunged the glowing orb of power into his body instead. Oryx's body shot up and started to jerk, and Oryx seemed to laugh.

A Taken blight started to form, and then Oryx was gone, leaving his sword behind.

"It's safe, G.A.R.C.I.A.," Spencer said. He turned to where JJ had fallen and waited for her to come back for him to reach out and haul her up.

"What did I miss?" JJ looked around.

"Oryx escaped to the full Ascendant Realm. This is a pocket reality of it that he had control of. We should leave. I think that with him gone the ship should be able to pick us up."

"I'll try," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer felt something, and he turned around to look. He saw the darkness at the edge of the area. He changed his mic to where it would pick him even if he whispered. "G.A.R.C.I.A. when the ship gets here, act like you are transmatting me up but don't. Not until my cue."

"Yes, Reid," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer heard the transmat take Aaron and JJ and he shifted himself into the little pocket Ascendant Realm that he could hide in but still observe what was going on.

"My Queen... you were right." Eris Morn appeared, and she started to approach the sword. "The Guardian was the key..." Eris was the exact same height as the sword.

Spencer watched as she looked at it, walking through the water that was pooled where Oryx had escaped Spencer's grasp. Eris was talking like she knew that Mara could hear her, that told Spencer that Eris thought she was alive. Spencer looked down at his hand and ripped his glove off his hand. He saw the ring and saw that it was glowing again. The light for Uldren was unlit, but Mara's was. Spencer kept his laugh to himself in that. He had not thought about Mara escaping to the Ascendant Realm to escape what Oryx had tried to do to her. He hadn't thought about it because he and his siblings had not have the chance to look into it more. Mara had to have her reasons for hiding, and Spencer wasn't going to expose her. He slipped his glove back on and looked at Eris.

"For the first time, the whispers are silent. It is done." Eris stopped in front of the sword and hesitantly reached up. "I accepted my fate..." Eris touched the sword, and nothing happened for a few seconds, and then it did. It started to break down. Shards of rubble fell, but something stayed up when everything was gone. Spencer saw the glow of something inside of it. The shard of whatever it was had details etched into it. "I...will...not...fail." Eris slipped the shard into her clothing before she started to look around.

Spencer waited for her to disappear before he signaled G.A.R.C.I.A. to pull him into the ship. He appeared just long enough for the beam to take him. He had a stop to make on the way home. He needed to update Petra.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
